Salvation
by Ray-Chan
Summary: Conflict over Schu's choice in television shows leads Brad to realize his true feelings. Awww... : )


Salvation

Okaaay. Ficcie for the BradxSchu ML especially Kazuko and LadyM. Their idea. 

1 tall glass of chocolate milk + Brad + Schu = sappy, fluffy, wai-scene, aww inducing ficcie.

Hope ya like it gals! ^__~.

Disclaimer: Brad: Not mine. Schu: Not mine. Chocolate milk: Too broke to buy any. WAAAH!

WARNING: *ANGST*. (yeah…whoops. I just kinda put it in there.) *SAP*! Of course! Yummy! (** caution! : references to rape! But everything gets all sweet at the end. Don't worry! **)

Feedback! : DAMMIT! YES! No one's been mailing me about my ficcies lately! raychan_4quatre@yahoo.com

Salvation

By Ray-Chan

__

// Is he just going to sit there and watch TV all d- //

// - Fuck off, Crawford. //

Crawford scowled at the redhead who was lounging on the living room couch with the TV remote in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other. Schuldich didn't even turn as his hand with the remote rose and he gracefully flicked Crawford off. The American's lips twitched in a tight frown.

"Fine! If you want to waste your day just sitting there watching…" his eyes fell on the screen and he blanched. "A-Are you watching *PORN*?!?!"

A throaty groan drifted out of the television's sound box as if in answer. Schuldich just dipped his head back over the couch arm and winked at him.

"I prefer to call it 'erotic entertainment'. " Schu turned back to the moaning, gyrating couple on TV. "Why doncha watch? The plumber comes in to join them!" Sure enough, a burly blue-collar worker stepped onscreen and quickly joined the writhing couple on the kitchen floor. Crawford's eyes widened.

"Y-You've seen this before?!"

"Yeah. Everything's a rerun today."

Bringing the glass to his lips, Schuldich took a smooth drink of the chocolatey fluid. His lips were slightly wet right after, tinted just a slightly darker shade of desire. Crawford watched, motionless, as the redhead stroked the color away with the very tip of his velvety tongue, lapping up all the sweetness as a cat would.

__

// …He really is sexy….. // His eyes widened. _// Oh, what the fuck am I thinking?!?! I *can't* be in love with *Schuldich*!!! //_

A coughing, sputtering sound brought his attention back to the German on the couch, currently choking on his latest sip of chocolate milk.

"…You…You *WHAT*?!?!? "

__

// Oh shit! //

Crawford shuffled nervously where he stood under the redhead's shocked gaze.

"I….um… I-I meant -" A few loud grunts of pleasureful sex drifted out of the television to cut him off. "Schuldich! Turn that trash *off*!" He lunged for the TV control held tightly in Schu's fist and began an all-out tug-of-war.

"Hey! I'll watch what I want!"

"Turn it of! It's degrading!"

"It's entertaining!"

"It's sick! Just… GIMME THE DAMN REMOTE!!!!"

A sideways pull sent them off balance and the remote tumbled through the air… while Crawford tumbled onto Schuldich. Startled jade eyes stared into brown. There the two lay: Crawford sprawled out, body pressed tightly to the one below his.

"C-Crawford… -"

"- Shhh…"

Crawford pressed a finger to moistened lips, running his thumb gently along Schu's chin. Somehow, even beyond all the confusion, everything seemed right in that ephemeral moment of time and desire won out.

Slowly, so Schuldich could pull back if he so wished, Crawford leaned his head down to the younger man, locking gaze into an endless pool of green. He claimed Schuldich's lips in a sweet kiss.

It was everything. Schuldich was delicious, lips parting to run his velvety tongue to mingle against Crawford's own. The taste was smooth and molten sweet. It was chocolate milk. It was Schuldich.

"Enngh….Brad…" Schuldich moaned below him, and Crawford's head spun in delight at hearing his first name spoken like a prayer on those cherry lips.

"Schuldich…." His fingers twitched impatiently and with a sigh, he finally covered the redhead's chest with open palms. Working away buttons as if they were nothing, his hands gently pushed Schu's dress shirt open and fell onto pearly skin in a massaging rhythm.

"Oh…Oh God…" Schuldich arched up into the touches. It felt like his skin was on fire, each caress sending a pleasureful variety of sensations through his body and straight to his groin. Crawford lapped as Schu's neck."

"So sweet. Delicious." His fingers drifted down, stroking the slender body in time until they curved gently into the waistband of Schuldich's pants.

The redhead gave a startled cry, and suddenly cold hands clamped onto Crawford's, stilling the American before he could try the zipper of Schu's fly. The strange reaction seemed all instinct, and Crawford looked to him, confused. Schuldich's eyes pleaded even before his voice was heard.

"Brad I-I can't. I'm sorry… I… I'm just not ready for t -"

"Shhhh…." Crawford placed a gentle finger once again to the soft, pouty lips. "I understand. We don't have to tonight. …When you're ready."

Schuldich nodded with a small smile.

"…Thank you."

The words sounded so sweet coming from the flame-haired young man below him. Crawford stroked a pale cheek softly.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Jade eyes suddenly darkened, and the smile once upon the beautiful face was replaced with a pained frown. Schuldich turned his head away so Crawford could no longer see his eyes. The answer was there.

"….Not……..Not willingly."

Crawford's face exploded with the emotional pain that comes with understanding.

"You… You were…. Someone…..Oh dear God."

Schuldich bit his lip, and a small tear burned its way down his cheek. The pain was still there. It still hurt. He whispered:

"…..I-I'm sorry…"

Crawford rolled to the side, pulling the smaller man up into his arms. He cooed softly to the pained telepath, all the while, stroking silky strands of red.

"No Schuldich. Don't say that. It's not your fault. You couldn't have helped it." Crawford's eyes darkened with anger for whoever would spoil this angel. "Who did it?" Schu's head turned and he fixed Crawford with a surprised look. "Tell me who did it. ….I'll kill him."

"W-What?! No… No, Brad," Schuldich tried to calm down the older man's murderous rage. "Just… Just forget it. It was years ago."

"Do I know him?"

"You…. uh….I -"

"- I DO!" Crawford pushed himself up to stare down at the smaller man. "I KNOW HIM, DON'T I ?!?!"

"Brad… It was years ago…"

"I'll kill him! Tell me who it is!"

"I-I… I don't *want* to remember!"

Streams of tears escaped Schuldich, flooding down his cheeks as he cried. Crawford's face fell to a pitying frown and he wrapped the slender redhead in his powerful arms as if to protect him form all the world's evil.

"Shh… Shhhh… It's okay now. I'm here." He pressed a soft kiss to Schuldich's forehead as the younger man cried into his chest. Something burned within Crawford. Schuldich… he seemed so young just then; Just a boy sorrowed by his past and fearful of the future.

"P-Please don't hate me," Schuldich turned watery emerald eyes onto Crawford in a helpless plea. "I-I'm dirty, f-fucked, and…" he choked, "Oh God, please don't leave me…"

"I'd never leave," Crawford sincerely promised, gently lifting Schu's chin and pressing slight kisses to the younger man's closed eyelids. He stroked Schuldich's cheek softly as he pressed slightly lower and ran his tongue over the other's lips, licking the salty tears away. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever."

Schuldich sighed, the beginnings of a contented smile upon his lips.

"Schu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"….I'll try."

Brad bit his lip.

"When… When you are ready… Promise me… Promise it will be me you come to."

"I-I promise." Schuldich sighed softly and took a small sip of his forgotten chocolate milk. "…You know… When we…" he blushed slightly, "…You'd be my first *****real*** **lover."

Crawford felt his chest swell with love for this beautiful man, a happiness that all innocence was not yet lost, and still a burning passion, a desire to possess and teach the slender Schuldich all about love; About life.

"I'm glad, Schu," he smiled at the redhead. "You deserve something more than just a fling."

"It's all I've ever known," Schuldich frowned at the glass of milk. "A lifetime of meaningless romances… Though not very 'romantic'. " He looked at Crawford. "…Until now." He smiled and was about to take another sip of his drink when he paused and gently offered the glass to Brad.

Crawford took a drink, careful to place his lips over the glass right where Schuldich had sipped but seconds before.

"Mmm…" he handed the glass back to Schuldich who finished off the contents in one swig and placed the empty glass on the floor. Crawford smiled down at him as Schuldich snuggled back into his chest. "Extra chocolate?"

"I love sweet things," Schu mumbled, halfway asleep wrapped tightly in Crawford's possessive embrace.

"Me too," Brad admitted softly. He brushed back the curtain of red silken hair and pressed a kiss to Schuldich's forehead. "So sweet, angel. …I love you."

~*~ OWARI ~*~


End file.
